Individuals may wish to acquire a variety of items. However, these individuals may not have the time and/or means to pick up these goods. Individuals may not have access to a vehicle and/or may live in an area where public transportation and/or other means of travel are unreliable, expensive and/or unsafe. Those with access to means of transportation may not wish to waste hours traveling to and from locations and/or attaining items. Individuals may not have time to complete these errands as work and/or other engagements may get in the way. Additionally, individuals may not wish to order online as they lack the time to wait for shipping. As a result, precious time may be wasted and/or errands foregone as a result of a lack of ability to complete them.
Home delivery services may be expensive, require tips and/or have inconvenient hours of operation and/or uncertain arrival times. Furthermore, individuals may not trust currier services to handle items and/or may feel that their items are not secure in transit. Individuals may have no way to conveniently acquire and/or deliver items without investing significant amounts of time, money and/or effort. As a result, time and money may be wasted and/or valuable opportunities for commerce may be lost.